Being a ninja
by marti the alien
Summary: Sakura is a great medic ninja but she doesn't know almost nothing about the other combat stills.She is given by the traitor from Suna to Sasori to teach her the true ninja way.But Sakura will slowly fell in love with Sasori and the same goes for him.R
1. terrible attitude

_BEING A NINJA_

_Chapter One: terrible attitude_

_A few hours later_

At Suna:

"so Yuura you say that you have found the perfect medic ninja for our organization, hmm??" a tall blonde guy with black cloak with red clouds was standing in front of the traitor from the hidden sand village.

"yes, I think she will be perfect for you…but the thing is she is not very good at genjutsu and ninjutsu, and she is not very tough even if she has superior strength at taijutsu and tha fact that she was a student of the legendary sanin Tsunade!!" the man said clearly respecting the man in front of him.

"well she better be, or else Sasori no danna is gonna beat the crap out of you,hm!" the blonde man said with a smirk. The sand shinobi in front of him trembled when he heard the name of the man who terrorized the sand village so many years.

"of course Deidara-sama, she kust needs some training and she'll be in the perfect form in no time" he answered quickly and then turned around to a third person that was standing in the shadows.

"Sakura-chan come here" he ordered looking at the pink haired girl in front of him.

"don't tell me what to do!!" was the following answer from her. She stepped forward and now Deidara could see her perfectly, and she just glared at him.

"who is that dork Yuura-sama?" She asked glaring at Deidara. Deidara growled back "watch you're mouth missy !!".

"well now Sakura-chan this is Deidara-san, he'll be you're sensei from now on. You should respect him for hi is a lot stronger than you are." Yuuri answered quietly.

"lets go my dear, hm. We have a lot of walking to do,hm."the blonde said as he turned his back on her and started walking. Sakura just followed him only turning to say goodbye to Yuuri.

_Half an hour later_

"so Deidara-san , where are we going?" she asked impatiently.

"we are going to our hideout, and don't call me Deidara-san! I'm stronger than you so show some respect ,hm."Dedara glared at her with his blue eye.

"you look like a dork to me." She sad returning that glare and then giggling at his face.

"I know from now on I'll call you Dorkenstein, since you are a dork and you look like Frankenstein with those hand mouths and that eye"She started laughing at him, and Deidara was just controlling his anger.

"you will show respect.. right after you meet Sasori no Danna you will learn to respect those who are stronger than you,hm" ha spat out smirking at the girl. She gave him some confused look, Sakura never knew about Sasori…Yuuri never told her about him and about what he did to Suna.

"ow, you mean you don't know about Akasuana Sasori,hmm?? Well now that is even better, yeah!!" he laughed darkly at Sakura." What the hell are you dorking about??" she asked him.

"ow you'll see, just weight, hm" he laughed again.Sakura give him a puzzled look but didn't answer him.

_A few hours later_

"I'm bored!!!"the pink haired flower complained"…….."was the following answer from her blonde companion. After Sakura looked forward she saw the Akatskis lair, it was some sort of a cave or something like that but she had to admit that it really was well hidden. Deidara made some weird hand signs and the entrance to the cave opened.

"ladies first" he smield as he offered Sakura to be the first one to enter in.

"feel like home,un" the blonde gently offered, but Sakura only glared at him like he was insane. After Deidara left her he started walking trough a maze and at the end of each part of the maze there was a room for each one of the Akatsuki members. Deidara finally made it to a door that was decorated in a beautiful way, the home of the great puppet master Akasuna Sasori or howl Deidara liked to call him with much respect Sasori danna. He knocked on the door hoping that Sasori isn't asleep. The door slowly opened and a redhead boy that looked no older than 15 appeared at the doorway.

"hmm, Deidara you're back??" he said rubbing his eyes, he had just woken up.

"hai…I didn't wake you up did I???" Deidara asked a little bit worried. Sasori raised an eye browse and asked "am I really that scary when someone wakes me up??"

"yes, hmm...buy the way the girl is here but I must warn you first that she has absolutely no attitude and has no respect for anyone, un!!" Sasori grinned "that is even better!!i'll teach the little brat some respect and _will_ show her the true ninja way, the painful way!" Deidara smiled "great, hmm. I'll go get her and I'll then leave you with her,un." Deidara said as he left the room. Sasori smiled "this is going to be fun".

I was planning to make this chapter longer but I guess I'll wait for suggestions, and R&R are always welcome too


	2. i'm you're danna

_Chapter two: lesson number one: I'm you're Danna _

Deidara was talking to Sasori when a single pink haired girl showed up near Sasori's room.

"this place is like a labyrinth damn it!!!" she complained and the two missing nins turned at her.

"Hei, dorky "Sakura giggled at him and earned a glare from the blonde.

"geez what's the deal with this stupid labyrinth, I can't find anything in here" she groaned

"geez woman all you do is complain, un!! You're annoying me." Deidara was seriously mad at the girl's attitude.

"Anyway since you and I don't get along pretty well here is you're new sensei , un" Deidara said with an evil smirk looking at Sasori who was in Hiruko.

"Sakura come with me! I wanna talk to you in person" a creepy voice said from inside the room. Sakura shivered, but obeyed the persons command.

"What? What is it….errr, what's you're name?" she asked slightly annoyed. But when she saw the man in front of her she nearly fainted. The looks of Hiruko was just horrible, she never met anything so ugly in her life.

"My name is Sasori… Akasuna no Sasori, but for you it's going to be Sasori no danna!" he said in a cold voice, looking at her. Sakura started laughing, was he trying to kill her with that terrible joke??? Him being her sensei?? No way.

Sasori got angry at the girl, how dare she? Does she even have an idea who is she talking to?? Apparently not, well time for lesson number one.

_Smack!!_

Sakura was sended to the other side of the room. She hit the wall and she hit it hard. Sakura fell on the ground, when she managed to pick her head up she saw that over Sasori was moving a huge spine-like tale, the tale made some threatening noises while it moved. Sakura understood that this man wasn't joking and the fact that he coldly smacked her against the wall proofed it. Now she was afraid, he was a lot stronger than he looked, even so she decided not to show her fear… yet.

"what are you trying to do, kill me??" she yelled clearly mad at him.

"watch you're mouth!! Little girl" he laughed seeing that her fear was once again was rising. Sakura froze noticing that the man was moving closer and closer, and that tail was coming near her again.

"when I said that I'm going to be you're senei, I wasn't joking" he laughed coming closer and closer to the frightened girl.

"stay away from me you psycho!!" she yelled at him. He just laughed and then for a mere second he turned serious.

_Stab!!_

The tail was stabbed in the wall inches away from Sakura's face. She didn't even dare to open her eyes to see how close the blade to her face was.

"ow are you scared??" he asked with a mocking cold tone, that was driving her insane

"I warned you Sakura…. Now do you believe me?" He asked, but she just didn't dare to open her eyes and to look at him.

"good" he said slightly smiling (in Hiruko) "now, time for lesson number one….. I'm you're Danna!! You understand?" he was looking at her, and she just nodded still not opening her eyes.

"good. We shall start with you're training tomorrow morning" He informed preparing to go

"hai, Sasori-danna" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear her. He just smirked and disappeared in cloud of smoke leaving a scared and trembling Sakura. She couldn't get up for five minutes, she was just frozen.

----------

Well that's chapter two

Sorry for the shortness

Next chapter is called "Itachi"


End file.
